Plot Bunnies
by Hai Took
Summary: This is working on becoming a collection of stories written from Shirebounds wonderful plot bunnies. Ideas that she can't write herself but shares with others, allowing usn to play with them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Emblem of Hope

Rating: G

Plot Bunny: One evening, Aragorn is drawn to visit the restored White Tree, and finds that one of the hobbits has had the same idea. What do they talk about? Or do they talk at all?

Thank you to Budgielover for such an excellent beta job! She always does such a wonderful job and has some of the best ideas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to JRR Tolkien and New Line Cinema! Also the plot bunny was from Shirebound! Who always has wonderful ideas and gives eveyone else the chance to play with them!

Aragorn jerked into wakefulness, he looking wildly around for a moment … relaxing back into the soft pillows, realizing there was nothing to threaten him or those he knew. So strange to wake up in a room and not on the open plain, or under the branches of trees, or even in a cave, but in a real room. But unfortunately, once awake, sleep steadfastly eluded him.

Moving as silently as years in the Wild had taught him Aragorn rolled off the bed and strode to the balcony adjacent to his room. The royal apartments commanded a grand view of Minas Tirith's courtyards. They were lit with moonlight, making the pale stone glow. From the balcony, one could see every circle of the City below the other until the Pelennor stretched out below. Aragorn found his eyes drawn to the white sapling in the middle of the courtyard.

The little tree was Minas Tirith's emblem, a hope for a new age. Before he knew it he had dressed and exited his chambers. He walked quickly down the silent halls and using one of the many side exits to enter the gardens. Passing like a shadow, he reached the courtyard. He started to make his way to the small tree but stopped. Someone already stood before it.

Having traveled far with such beings, Aragorn was immediately aware that the figure before the tree was that of a hobbit. But in the darkness he could not be sure of which one now stood there. He moved cautiously forward, wondering how to alert the little one to his presence without startling him. It proved a useless worry as the one before the tree looked up and spotted him.

"What brings you out here at such an hour, Pippin?" asked Aragorn, now able to identify the hobbit as Gondor's smallest knight, although dressed in his everyday attire it had been difficult to determine who stood before him.

"Nothing in particular," said Pippin, looking up to meet Aragorn's eye as he approached.

Aragorn nodded, although he did not think "nothing" would bring the hobbit out to the courtyard in the middle of the night. "You enjoy late night strolls?"

"No, not usually," replied Pippin, looking back to the tree, he frowned and shifted his weight. "Strider, since you found the sapling and it is growing well, will Gondor be safe and happy once more?"

Aragorn wasn't sure how to reply to this, for it had been a question foremost in his mind as well. "The White Tree of Gondor has always been her hope and life. It regularly reflects Gondor's well being; it flourishes when the country is prospering and becomes sick and withers when at war."

They stood in silence, both looking at the hope of Gondor. "I wish Boromir could have seen it flourish," said Pippin wistfully. "He told me once about the White Tree, told me how it was dead and about the despair of his people."

So those were Pippin's thoughts: thoughts of their lost companion, in whose home they now resided. "Faramir lives to see their home saved," said Aragorn laying a hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"I am glad Faramir is here, Strider," said Pippin. "But I wanted _him_ to be here. I wanted Boromir to see his home as it should have been, and to know that everything is going to be all right. He did so much for us, taking a watch, helping us learn skills which he thought important, and then ultimately giving his life. He should be able to see it wasn't hopeless."

"I think he knows, Pippin," said Aragorn looking up at the City before him. "I think he knows his City is safe at last."

"Do you think so?" Pippin reached up touch Aragorn's arm. "I hope he knows!"

Aragorn laughed softly and knelt before his young knight. "I'm sure he does and I know he would be very proud of you." He ruffled Pippin curls fondly, something he refrained from doing when Pippin was in uniform.

Pippin caught up the king in a hug. "Gondor will be all right. With you as king, things will turn out just fine." He straightened and pulled away. "I should return to our house before someone notices I'm missing. Merry gets upset if he doesn't know where I am. Good night."

"Good night, Pippin," Aragorn watched as the hobbit bounced out of the courtyard and out of sight. "Things are already all right, thanks to the bravery of you and yours." He knew there was a debt that Men owed those hobbits, one which they could never repay. He then turned, making his way back to his rooms thinking of small knights and brave hobbits who risked their lives for the good of all.


	2. Aches and Pains

Title: Aches and Pains

Rating: G

Plot Bunny: Faramir introduces the hobbits to Minas Tirith's hot springs (or hot baths) -- warmed by Orodruin's volcanic vents.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing! All was created by JRR Tolkien. I only play with them once in a while!

A great bit "thank you" to Budgielover for taking time to beta for me! It is much appreciated!

Faramir looked up to see Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck passing the door of the room he was currently working in. He was going through old scrolls and parchments, deciding what needed to be kept and what could be burned. It was perfect weather for such a thing as the last few days had yielded rain.

They paused and Pippin leaned against the doorframe. Merry stood beside him rubbing at his right arm. Faramir set down the pile of parchment he was sorting through to speak to the hobbits. "Are you all right, Pippin?"

Both hobbits looked up. "Aye," said Pippin, and as he took a tentative step forward it was painfully obvious that he was limping, worse than he did normally. After being discovered under a troll he was still suffering, if lightly, from a bad leg. "Since the rain started, my bones have become as uncooperative as an old gaffer's."

Merry just looked on, a slight frown drawing his eyebrows together. "And you, Merry?" asked Faramir, seeing the other hobbit continue to rub fretfully at his arm.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Merry, consciously letting go of his arm. "The wet and cold weather has just aggravated old wounds. Don't worry—we have already seen Strider… all of us have," Merry muttered under his breath.

"All of you?" inquired Faramir, wondering if the other two hobbits were also suffering from like grievances.

"Aye," said Pippin, looking up at Faramir. "It seems cold, wet weather is not to the liking of our bodies 'now that we have been through such harmful, physical traumas'," said Pippin rolling his eyes, obviously mimicking the King's words.

"The King could do nothing for you?" asked Faramir in wonder. Surely the man who could call those who wandered in darkness back to life could relieve a few aches and pains!

"He has just given us a bunch of smelly ointments and such that we are suppose to rub in every couple of hours or so," said Pippin, grimacing, and Faramir couldn't tell if it was in pain or at the thought of those "smelly ointments."

"Pippin," said Merry, a bit of a warning in his tone. "Pip isn't very good at feeling bad. He hates to be limited…least of all by his own body," said Merry to Faramir, watching as Pippin glared sullenly at the floor.

Faramir smiled slightly; he had heard some stories that centered around trying to keep a disgruntled Pippin in bed while he healed after that troll had tried to use him as a cushion. Stories that involved shouting, sulking, sneaking, and more then one exasperated Healer. However, he was sympathetic, as none of these hobbits should be feeling aches and pains worthy of a grandsire.

"Come on, Merry," said Pippin, starting to limp forward once more. "If we are going to arrive at the house in time for luncheon, we had best get going! Goodbye, Faramir!"

Slowly and painfully they made their way down the hallway and eventually disappeared from sight. Faramir went back to work but a part of his mind lingered on the hobbits.

All of the hobbits glanced up when a sharp rap at the door announced a visitor. The rain continued to fall, although lightly, and still the hobbits felt like the gaffers that would gather together to share an ale and gossip, they were always speaking of the ill weather that would be coming on.

Sam began to struggle to his feet but Merry beat him to it, as he was buried under far fewer blankets and heated bricks. "I'll get it," assured Merry, motioning Sam back down.

The other three heard the murmur of voices in the front hall and soon Merry returned with Faramir at his side. "How are you all doing today?" asked Faramir.

Pippin rolled his eyes and winced as he tried to shift positions. Merry walked over to him and tucked the blankets back around Pippin's legs ensuring it didn't slip farther.

Sam tried to smile but it was clear he wasn't feeling up to scratch. He was certainly not happy about others having to care for him, although it was obvious by the pale face that he too was in as a great deal of pain.

Frodo looked at Faramir with a blank expression, pain obvious in his normally clear eyes. He struggled to rise but with a small gasp, he let himself sink back into the soft cushions of his chair, his hand rubbing fretfully at his shoulder. Merry's sharp eyes studied Frodo for a moment, making sure he was all right.

"Well, I have come to offer my assistance in going on an outing, one that I believe you will find pleasant," said Faramir. Seeing the panicked expressions that hinted that they were afraid if they moved it would just cause more pain, Faramir hastened on. "I believe that it will be well worth the effort if you would accompany me."

After a few feeble protests and more than a little reassuring, everyone was bundled up against the slight rain and they were on their way. Frodo and Sam walked gingerly and Pippin limped along. Merry (being the only one whose legs or feet did not seem to be bothering him) made it his job to help the others as best he could. When Frodo stumbled and hissed in pain Merry looked up to glare at Faramir for what was certainly the fourth or fifth time. Faramir certainly hoped his surprise would be well worth their effort.

Faramir led them in through the Citadel and down many halls. Then down a stairway glowing faintly with torchlight. The hobbits descended slowly down the difficult steps, Pippin clinging tightly to Merry's arm. Sam walking behind Frodo, placing a steadying hand on Frodo's shoulder when he stumbled. Although Sam was scarcely better off himself, his own feet causing him to stumble more than once.

Merry stopped suddenly, causing the others to do so as well. He sniffed, wrinkling his nose. "What is that smell? It stinks of rotten eggs!"

Faramir just smiled and continued down the steps with Merry's suspicious glare boring into the back of his head. "You'll see, we are almost there now."

They finally emerged into a large stone chamber that echoed impressively with Faramir's booted footfalls and their voices. In the middle of the room was what appeared to be a great stone water basin. Steps led down into waters of varying depths, perfect for anyone to sit on, yet deep enough to swim in. Strangest of all was that that the water steamed, as if a great fire burned below it.

"What's this?" asked Merry, his curiosity overcoming his suspicion.

Faramir smiled. "This is the hot bath of Minas Tirith, used solely by families of the King or the Steward. The water taps into volcanic vents, heating it and allowing for hot, relaxing, baths."

Pippin wrinkled his nose and turned to Faramir questioningly. "But what is that smell? Surely no water stinks like this!"

"Actually, some waters do," Faramir replied, stepping forward to dip a hand into the steaming water, gauging the temperature. With the volcano's recent activity the temperature could have changed. "The water is made up of sulfur and other minerals from the volcano; it is good for the skin and helps the body to heal."

The hobbits looked at one another, seemingly exchanging whole conversations just through their eyes. Finally Pippin looked up and grinned. "If it is like a hot bath, I'm in!" So saying he began to remove his outer garments and limped towards the pool.

Carefully he stepped into the warm water. Once he was seated, he slid down until the steaming water submerged him up to his eyes. Pushing back up, Pippin turned back to the others with a look of delight on his face. "It is splendid! Come, it makes you feel almost instantly better! You don't even have to go very far down if you don't want to, Sam!"

Hesitantly the others removed their own garments and slid into the relaxing water as well. Frodo relaxed, closing his eyes in bliss, allowing himself to rest against the side. Merry moved next to Pippin and they spoke softly together. Unfortunately, Sam didn't seem as relaxed as the others, but after a while he too allowed himself to recline back into the warmth.

Smiling, Faramir moved to a long cabinet that stood along one wall. He began to open drawers and doors, removing a large number of towels and jars of sweet-smelling soaps crushed to powder. He returned and set out the soaps. "Some of these will also help in easing your pains," he commented.

Merry and Pippin both waded over to inspect the bottles. "The real reason for this excursion comes out," snorted Pippin after sniffing the contents of one of the bottles. "He thinks we smell and need cleaning up."

Faramir smiled. "You at least, Sir Peregrin."

"There may be a point to that, Pip," said Merry. He poured a large quantity of the powdered soap into his hands and then began to scrub Pippin's hair.

"Oy! Merry, turn loose!" cried Pippin, startling the seemingly dozing Frodo into wakefulness. "I'm not a faunt! I can handle this on my own!"

Frodo gave a small smile and joined them. "When you were a child, the trouble we had making you take a bath," Frodo teased. Pippin knuckled the soap out of his eyes and glared at Merry. He splashed Merry slightly.

"Only for you to become a mess once again," said Merry. "Sometimes I wondered why your mother bothered with it at all."

Pippin pulled away from Merry. Feeling how lathered his hair was, he kicked back and rinsed it before turning to Merry and returning the favor. Merry didn't seem to mind and it appeared his washing Pippin's hair had been a deliberate way of getting the favor returned.

Sam waded over and after careful consideration selected a soap that he then proceeded to lather into Frodo's hair. Frodo relaxed into the touch as Sam gently massaged and cared for him. Sam smiled sadly as he worked, eyes becoming distant as he became lost in his own memories.

Faramir was sorry to notice the new and still tender scars that were so prominent on Pippin's small frame. Merry had scars along his back and one above his eye but they seemed to have been healed a while back, and he was pleased to notice that Merry used his right arm with more accuracy now then when they had made their way down. Frodo and Sam both sported many scars and Faramir was a bit surprised to see that Frodo was thinner than the other hobbits. He knew the Ringbearer was smaller than he ought to be but Faramir thought that Frodo should have gained back more weight than he had.

Something happened and Faramir was not quite sure what, but Pippin let out a shriek as Merry grabbed him about the waist and proceeded to dunk him into the water.

"Merry, don't drown him," called Frodo although he seemed content to watch the proceedings without another word.

Smiling, Merry let his younger cousin up. Pippin gasped a bit but grinned mischievously before hitting the water in just the right way, sending a wave of it into Merry's face. Merry yelled but Pippin had already kicked out beyond reach. The two then participated in a very rowdy game of chase.

"Mercy!" cried Pippin, as Merry tickled him. They both paddled over to where Frodo sat panting but gleeful. Frodo laughed softly, turning Sam's scowl into a smile.

"You think it's funny, Frodo?" Pippin sat up next to Frodo and pouted. "You used to defend me from my horrid cousin. When did that stop?"

"When I realized that you were getting what you deserved," said Frodo, fondly running a hand through Pippin's wet curls.

"That's not nice, Frodo," said Pippin pouting. "You should always defend your baby cousin."

"Yes, Frodo, you should _always_ defend your baby cousin," smirked Merry. With a quick swipe Merry again had Pippin and was tickling him mercilessly.

"Really, Merry, that isn't very nice," said Frodo sternly as Pippin inhaled water and began to choke. "You never liked it when I did things like this to you."

With a speed that belayed his relaxed state Frodo grabbed Merry. Moving deftly, he was soon tickling Merry so that he was begging for mercy. When he went to take a breath to renew his pleading, Frodo dunked him.

Pippin laughed gleefully and splashed water toward both of them and soon all three were engaged in all out war. Sam, after being splashed a couple of times, got out of the pool shaking his head, but he smiled as he began to dry and redress.

It was not too much longer that they were making their way back up the stone stairs. Exhausted, yet happy and feeling quite a bit better. It was still raining a bit when they reached their house but Gandalf was there and had a fire going.

Faramir nodded to the wizard and turned to take his leave, but Sam stopped him. "Thank you, Captain Faramir," said Sam, as the cousins could be heard bantering back and forth in the kitchen. "I think that was just the thing that Mister Frodo needed."

"Oh?" said Faramir. "I hope that you were able to profit from this outing as well?"

"Yes," said Sam. "I feel delightfully loose, if you take my meaning."

Faramir smiled. "I think I do. Those baths will be open to any of you at any time, should you decide you would like to try them again."

Sam smiled up at him. "Thank you, sir. I believe they have already done more good than perhaps you know."

They heard Frodo's laughter, and indeed, all the hobbits seemed better for the heat. Faramir smiled as Sam moved inside, closing the door. Faramir turned back toward the Citadel, glad that he had been able to relieve their pains, and make their hearts lighter. Hobbits were certainly amazing creatures. If any being could recover from such difficulties, it would be them. He returned to his rooms, his heart light and merry, hobbit laughter still ringing in his ears.


End file.
